New Blorf City
The main area of interest in Vermin Lore, where everybody lives (except for the skeletons, who live in Skeletonoshia). Locations City Center *Rumbledome *Grand Clock Tower *Champion Tower *Love Machine Hospital *Mr. Trophy Store Hire and Buy Industrial District *Unlimited Shield Works *Spinsanity Tire Co. *PebsiCo Factory Commercial District *The Weekly Postrush HQ *Mr. Nice Fly's Boring Office Building *PebsiCo Headquarters *Champion's Hotel *Cashwhale's Overpriced High-End Clothing Store *Donut Dastardly's House Red Light District *B. Rick's corpse *Back Alley *Vermin Grand Hotel *Tokusnacku Burger *Buckfilla's Milkshack *Club of No Specific Sexual Preference *Black Market *Mitemare Motel Little Americatown *Jengenter *Little Americatown Secondary School *Statue of Liberty-to-Play The Beach *Matsland *Hero's Gym *Pile of abandoned cards Laserface Bay *Host's Asylum *The Docks *Crashed Tanker Pleasant Suburbs *Literally My Mom's Zoo *Menacing Mansion *Waifu Academy *Shinto Shrine The Mountains *Mt. Dinoswordus *Edgelords' Fortress *Project OT Laboratory *Haunted Mansion *Calcium Wastes *River of Failure *Teeth Pit *Fleef's Forest *Graveyard of Tournaments *Revivification Research Lab *Tower of Loreium *Ancient Doors of Mystery Robot Encampment *Robot Metal Mines *Statue of Roboty The Outskirts *KartKartKart Racetrack *Military Base *Gun Range *New Blorf City Jail Champions' Valley *Castle Blorf *Joseph's Waterhouse *Cashwhale Manor *Mr. Nice Fly's House *Chez Mats *Casa de Gizmo *Mr. Tut's House Temple of Hero-King of Swords and Bookshelf Brigade *Skulltaro's Apartment *Cuties in a Church *Club Badbone *Water Zone *Cave of the Brontosoreass *Erupting Beast's Cave *Team Dragonforce's Bunker *Owntron's Hangar Mini-Champion's Valley *Mr. Trophy's Trophy Dump *Smelly Swamp Hovel *Literally My Sniper Rifle's Tower *Lewdragon's Lair *Mitemare's Shack *Arsenal Spider's Web Winrar? Canyon *Tittan's Brothel *Micruffian's Camp The Hills *Skeeto Swamplands *Wizard Tower *Secret Second-Place Volcano Lair *Team Sharpie 'n' Edgy's Base *Lake Skelly-Tear *Ski Mountain *Homebase of Team Chill *Team Castle Defense's Undefended Castle *Temple of Postrush Redemption Great Wall *Great Wall's Not-So-Great Gateway *Watchguard Bunker of Old Blorf *Anti-Skeleton Missile Silo Old Blorf City *Literally Who-ville *The Sewers *Crocodemon's Corpse *Gutpunch's Corpse *Skeletonoshia *Cavern of the Damned *PunishedFaux's House The Sky *The Moon *Sylvan Slammers' Secret Station *Nazi Moon Base *Born On The Sun History Old Blorf City was founded by the original trinity. The city started as a humble log cabin, surrounded by the original shitpost forest. There, the three lived in peaceful solitude, until others began to arrive. Together, they worked to build the cabin into a settlement, and the three drew straws to decide its name. Blorf won, and so Blorftown was named. Rates of urban expansion kept up, until Blorftown became Blorf city. Eventually though, the Great Calamity occurred, and those that survived were forced to trek west to escape the irradiated hellhole left by the Giganuclear explosion. Eventually, they came to the place we now know as New Blorf City, built next to Laserface bay and the majestic purple mount Dinoswordus. NBC has been there ever since, and is currently home to “like a billion” vermin. After the first official fighting tournament, (held to solve a parking dispute), the very first champion decided children should probably be educated, and as such opened the elite Lewdragon Waifu academy of battle and dating. Everyone else attends one of the cities many public schools. It was after the second tourney that champion FAUCET finally got proper plumbing built into the city, and there was much rejoicing. Category:Locations